With the emergence of medical imaging devices, such as Computer Tomography (CT), Magnetic-Resonance Imaging (MRI), Positron Emission Tomography (PET) or the like, and the development of computer graphics, digital image processing technologies, visualization technologies and virtual reality technologies or the like, as a non-intrusive examination manner, virtual endoscopy is increasingly widely used. By means of medical imaging devices, such as CT, MRI, PET and so on, for obtaining a human body's two-dimensional slicing data, and by virtue of digital image processing technologies, scientific visualization technologies and virtual reality technologies or the like for processing the obtained data, the virtual endoscopy may generate three-dimensional images of a human body's lumens such as colons, blood vessels, tracheas and oesophaguses and simulate a traditional medical endoscope to perform an endoscopic examination on a patient.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.